Mark Silva
| image = Mark Silva - 12814315Jw7j2sE.jpg | names = Mark Silva Mark Santoro | height = 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) | weight = 330 lbs (150 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Perth, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Florida | billed = | trainer = Afa | debut = October 24, 2009 | retired = }} Mark Silva is an Australian professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Mark Silva made his in-ring debut in the Australia independent scene on October 24, 2009 at New Horizon Pro Wrestling's NHPW Southern Impact - Night 2 event. He wrestled under the name Mark Santoro, defeating Heritor. World Xtreme Wrestling (2010-2015) Silva migrated into the American independent wrestling circuit, debuting in World Xtreme Wrestling. His WXW debut was made on April 10 at WXW Xtreme War in a Xtreme War Battle Royal won by Nick Nero. He won the WXW Heavyweight Championship in a triple threat match on September 11, 2010 against Nick Folie and defending champion The Perfect Creation. He lost the title on October 23, at WXW Halloween Extravaganza to Richard J. Criado. On February 2, 2011, Silva returned to WXW and won the WXW Heavyweight Championship from Dylan Night. Silva missed two years away from WXW, making his in 2014. He regain the heavyweight title on December 20 against Sean Maluta and Sugaa in a triple threat match. On January 17 at WXW, Silva defeated Sugaa to retain the WXW Heavyweight title before losing to Sugaa in a title rematch on January 31. On April 4 at WXW C-4 Gold Rush Rumble, Silva was unsuccessful in his first-time challenge for the WXW Television Championship held by Alexander Page after both men were counted out. American Combat Wrestling (2015-2016) Silva won his debut match on September 12, 2015 at ACW Dangerous Intentions when he defeated Tommy Penirelli. On October 10 at ACW Southern Stampede, Silva won the Southern Stampede Rumble match. By the end of his debut year, Silva held a 6-1 win-loss record, sustaining his first ACW defeat at ACW Fight Night against Sideshow. He finished his debut year at ACW Yuletide Beatings, defeating Martin Stone by disqualification. On March 5, 2016, Silva won his first ACW title at ACW Luck Of The Irish 2016 to defeat CJ O'Doyle for the ACW Heavyweight Championship. On May 28, Silva lost the title in a Four Way match at ACW Tradition Continues, to Sean Swag. I Believe In Wrestling (2015-2016) Silva won his debut match on June 27, 2015 at BELIEVE 103, defeating Kye Rufshod. For the remainder of 2015, Silva remained undefeated in I Believe In Wrestling, holding a record of 8-0. On January 30, 2016 at BELIEVE 116, Silva was unsuccessful in his title matches for the SCW Florida Heavyweight Championship held by Rhett Giddins Full Impact Pro (2015-2016) Silva debuted and won a dark match on August 7, 2015 at FIP Heatstroke, defeating Arik Royal. In his second match in FIP, Silva defended the ACW Heavyweight Championship successfully against CJ O'Doyle at FIP Florida Rumble. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*'' "Silverback"'' :*''"The Beast"'' :*''"The Outback Silvaback"'' Championships and accomplishments *'American Combat Wrestling' :*ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' :*﻿WXW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:Bodybuilders Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Orlando Pro Wrestling alumni Category:2009 debuts Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Outback Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IGNITE Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:REAL Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Athletic Fun Wrestling alumni Category:American Made Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:New Horizon Pro Wrestling alumni